Security systems are normally deployed in homes and in other areas to prevent theft, damage, and injury to residents within the homes. More particularly, these systems include various alarm components or elements which are physically connected (e.g. by wire) to a central console. These elements generate an electrical signal upon the occurrence of an event such as the opening of a door or window or the presence of pressure upon a window or other portion of the house. Upon receipt of these signals, the central console typically activates a siren to "warn away" potential intruders and further communicates an alarm signal to a central monitoring station, effective to allow the central monitoring station to notify the police or other local authorities of the presence of an "alarm condition".
While these prior security systems have been somewhat effective, they are rather difficult and costly to install since they require that each of the separate components be connected to the central console by a separate and unique wire. The placement of this large amount of wire is especially difficult in pre-existing homes and other structures and, in many cases, is run on the outside of the walls providing a very unaesthetically pleasing appearance.
Moreover, in uncompleted homes or other structures the wire is normally installed prior to the drywall or plaster which forms the house or structure walls. In this manner, the installed drywall covers the wire. Since the wire is embedded with the drywall it is very difficult to ascertain and correct wire faults. Even after correctly determining the various wire faults, correction necessitates puncturing and/or cutting the walls. After wire installation is completed the cut walls must be later repaired, thereby increasing cost and providing an unsightly appearance. Moreover, should it be necessary to modify the security system (i.e. by adding elements) the drywall or plaster must again be cut or broken unless the new wires are placed on the outside of the walls.
There is therefore a need to provide a security system having various security components which communicate to a central console in a wireless manner and which may be added to an existing wire-based security system, effective to provide additional functionality to the existing system. Moreover, there is a further need to allow this system to be placed in a dwelling/home as well as in other types of structures.